Secondary Metals
by HeyLetsDreamADream
Summary: Gold, a 17-year-old boy who attends Sphillis Academy meets a transfer student from Aerity Private school. This student becomes his roommate and the two learn how to bond, maybe a little too much. Main pairing: Preciousmetalshipping (GoldxSilver) with side ships of Raltsshipping, Honorshipping, Originalshipping, and most of all; Secondaryshipping. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Transfer Student.

Gold sat in his seat near the back of the room, not giving a fuck about what the teacher was saying. He twirled his pencil lazily as his eyes scanned all the girls in the class. There was Blue, a tender sweet girl who would sometimes like to play naughty. There was Yellow, a girl who was kind and gentle, sometimes shy. And there was Lyra, a total slut to him. Those were the only worth dating.

Everybody wanted to date Gold because, hey who wouldn't want to get some of his hot amber eyes, raven hair, lean muscular torso, and not to mention his oversized dick. However, Gold did NOT want to date anyone. Girls were just a waste of time and they take your focus off everything else. He dozed lightly with his cheek leaning on his right hand. School was so boring and utterly useless too. Why the hell did it even exist? Nobody learned anything anyway.

He snapped awake when he heard the teacher say something that got his attention. "Today we have a transfer student from Aerity Private School," the teacher (wasn't his name Wallace or something?) gestured towards the door as a redheaded girl walked in. Gold wondered why she was wearing the boy's uniform. Probably going Hideyoshi. Wallace nodded at the girl who looked a bit shy. "Please introduce yourself Sakaki."

The redhead blinked then bowed slightly. "I'm Silver Sakaki. I come from Aerity Private School. If want to try to be my friend, go ahead but I am highly unsocial…" she murmured. Her voice was surprisingly low and scratchy. She had a slight lisp, almost unnoticeable. Gold blushed slightly. Now THAT was a girl worth dating. Wallace pointed to the empty desk next to Gold. "Go ahead; I'm sure Gold there will answer any question you have."

Silver nodded and strode over to the seat. Gold wanted to make a good impression on her so he decided to pay attention in class, just for today. As she sat down Gold took in the smaller details of the cute redhead's body. Silver's eyes were a shiny grey with white pupils, very strange indeed judging on the fact she could see perfectly fine. Her hair was down to her shoulders flowing in red rivers of silk. He wanted to touch it so bad. Gold couldn't help but notice her undeveloped chest. Even if they were 17 she still hadn't gone through much puberty it seemed.

Gold kept on staring at the wonderful featured on the slender young woman when she looked up and glared at him. "Will you stop staring at me?" she hissed. Gold smirked. He liked girls that were so Tsunerde. Silver was perfect for him. The redhead just sighed and went back to her notes. Wallace was talking about something called "Photosynthesis" that Gold did not understand. How the hell are plants supposed to turn light into food? Fucking tree magic?

Finally after what seemed like hours, the bell for the end of fourth period ended leaving everyone stuffing things into their bags and running out the door. ("I'M FREE! I'M FREE!") Gold decided to hang around the corner of the classroom door and wait for Silver to finish her chat with the teacher. When she walked out, Gold put on his signature smirk and twisted around the corner, making the girl jump. "Hey girl~ how about we take a walk in the park together, maybe get some dinner too."

Silver just glared at Gold again. "Get out of my way." She mumbled and tried to push past him. Gold on the other hand, didn't let her. "Aw c'mon babe, I won't hurt you~" he whispered sensually in her ear. Silver swatted Gold away. "No. And by the way, I'm a fucking boy you idiot." Gold raised an eyebrow, roughly embarrassed. "Oh, I u-uh... I ummm… sorry about that bro… you um…" Silver just sighed and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm used to it." He turned around and started walking away. Gold decided to return to his dorm.

His old roommate, Falkner had been moved to another dorm because of many student transfers. He would miss the blue-haired bird lover but his new roommate was better. Out of all the 42 new students Sphillis Academy received, the redheaded BOY he came to know was picked to live in dorm room #384. Gold was way too overjoyed he thought there were actually sparkles showing on his face. Silver sat on his bed reading a book, "50 Shades of Grey". The door shut and the bookworm looked over his porn stories. "Oh you are fucking kidding me." He groaned.

The grin on Gold's face was ridiculously big. Silver just rolled his eyes and returned to his book. "You're ordering dinner today." Gold gave him a confused look, and then tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked. Usually he just went out and bought some ramen packs. He basically lived on them. The redhead sighed. "I don't want to be living off of noodles all year so we'll order our food. It's how me and my old roommate used to do it at Aerity Private School. He paid one day and I paid the next."

Gold nodded, he wanted Silver to be as comfortable as possible. If changing the ways of his dorm was the way, then so be it. "So how does Subway sound?" he asked. Silver just shrugged. "Don't mind, as long as you don't buy me one of those 5 feet long subs." Grabbing his wallet, Gold headed out only to be stopped by the custodian, Flint. "Oh hey there bud." The redheaded afro-dude greeted. "I was just checking the rooms to see if any of them had problems. Morty's got a room with Falkner… let's just say the TV fell of the wall on the first day of transfer…" Gold facepalmed. Poor Falkner, having to get stuck with Morty, one of the schools biggest creeps.

For about 10 minutes Gold walked up and down the campus of Sphillis Academy. It was a pretty warm night considering the fact it was the middle of February. Many people were walking around with their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, gay couples, homies, yeah. He recognized a few of them. Blue was hanging around Yellow with a girl named Platinum. Diamond was talking to his best friend Pearl outside of Starbucks. "Yo! Gold!" shouted a boy wearing a black jacket with red designs, fur outlining the inside and a bit of the outside. Usually he would have a hat on but it was a nice evening, why keep an old hat on your head? "Hey Ruby!" Gold shouted back. Ruby ran over to him. "So I heard you got a transfer student as a roommate? What's his name? My roommate is also a transfer, from the Hoenn Academy of Technology!"

The ruby-eyed 16 year old beamed at him. Gold grinned; "His name is Silver. He has really long red hair and I really want him to be happy here at Sphillis." Ruby smiled even wider. "That's great! My roommate is Wally. I think he got transferred because Hoenn air was bad for him. He has asthma." The raven haired boy frowned. "Oh, well that's sorry to hear. Is he nice?" Ruby nodded. "Yeah, a bit shy but still really nice. I was just going to CVS to get some gum. Wally said it helped him calm down a lot. Mint Raspberry was the most helpful."

Gold waved his friend goodbye then continued to walk to subway. He bought a sub that had all different types of meats for him and another with more vegetables and healthy shit for Silver. On the way back he met Flint again, hauling a bed with a broken frame. Shrugging, Gold head back up the stairs to his and Silver's dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yeah sorry chapters might be delayed. My friend is making a doujin for this story and this is just a plan for it. Chapters will be short and crappy but don't worry I will try to rewrite it later once the doujin is done.

Like, Review, Favorite please!

Chapter 2- A Little Blush

"I'm back~" Gold sang as he entered the dorm. Something was wrong. First off, he felt something awkward was going to happen. Second, Silver was on the couch sulking. Thir- wait where the hell was his bed? Silver groaned and sank more into his state of depression. Gold placed the plastic Subway bag on their shared table and walked over to the gloomy redhead. "Dude, stop being so emo and eat something." he ordered. Silver just looked up at him and gave a rude "fuck off."

The raven haired male sighed and sat down next to his roommate. "What's wrong." he asked rolling his eyes. Only girls went through fucking mood swings. Silver lifted his head off the pillow he was buried in. "You know the weird afro janitor guy right?" Gold nodded. "Go ask him." He said before plopping his head down on the pillow again. Sighing once again, Gold got up and walked over to the door to find Flint.

Eventually after an hour of searching the campus, the amber-eyed teen finally found that familiar red afro. "Hey Flint!" he called running up to him. "Oh hey dude what's up?" Flint said as he set the mop aside. "Well… one, Silver is kinda sulking. Two, where is my bed?" Gold asked. Flint chuckled taking the broom and giving it a swing. "Well, I don't know why your roommate is sulking but I do know about your bed. It looks like during vacation when you went back home to visit your family, Falkner's birds found a way out of their cages and shit all over your bed. He then made an attempt to catch them which meant jumping on poor little sleeping and sex station. So it broke and I had to take it for replace. I told Silver you'd have to sleep with him or something for a week or two."

Gold was fuming yet blushing at the same time. Snapping out of it he thanked Flint and ran back to his dorm, bursting in on a very surprised yet sad Silver. The amber eyed teen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright we need to work this out. I'm perfectly okay I-if you want to sleep together…." Silver slapped his book down. "Ew, no I'm not sleeping with you that's gay."

Arguing and debating was NOT a strong part for Gold. "I'm not sleeping on the couch it's too uncomfortable." He sighed. "Go sleep in the bathtub then." Silver snorted. "Silver, we don't have a bathtub."

"Shit."

"Oh come on, it won't be so bad right?" Gold huffed. Silver glared daggers at his face. The raven haired boy just didn't understand what was so bad about it. They were both guys anyways so what's the point? "You won't understand. Anyways, I'll let you sleep with me for the first day to see how it goes. If I decide its uncomfortable then you sleep on the couch." declared the mercury-eyed teen. "Now, I have to go somewhere so see you later."

"Wait Silver!" Gold shouted when the boy was about to leave. He was gonna have some fun~ "Where are you going?" he asked. Silver blushed a little. Damn it he was so cute! "That's none of your business!" the redhead growled as he strode out the door. Gold had a smirk on his face. He wanted to know about the sexy redhead's personal life. Does he have a girlfriend? Is he a virgin? Is it possible he might be gay?

Gold thought about more and more questions he had in mind while eating his sub. Ugh, too much meat dammit. He was stupid like that, idiot. After painfully finishing his sub, deciding on doing a bit of his homework –which often led to doodling penises-, he sat down. After a long hour and a half of drawing sexual organs on math problems he finally heard the door open. Gold hid his paper under a book before Silver stepped in. "So where _have_ you been?" he asked while taking the book off the table and putting it into his bag so Silver wouldn't see is piece of art.

Silver started glaring again, Gold holding his mercury gaze. He sighed and decided Gold probably wasn't going to stop nagging him until he gives up. "I was with my tutor studying for exams. His name is Green and he's 17. He used to go to my old school, Aerity Private School." The raven haired teen nodded. Somehow there was a strange feeling in his chest. Hurt? Sadness? Loneliness? _Jealousy_?

Gold decided to shake the weird feeling off and resume doing homework. Oh wait- fuck, it was in his bag… with a bunch of dick doodles. "It's already 12:40 something. We should sleep…." His roommate murmured. Ah, that's right. Sleeping together. Fuck. "I'm going to go take a shower." he announced. Gold walked into the bathroom –dammit it was small- and stripped to nothing. He stepped into the warm, relaxing shower and let the drops roll down his back. He loved showering, more than pretty much anything. It was so relaxing. Rain had the same effect on him, with the drops sliding down his face but personally he liked showers better because the water was warm.

The soaked amber-eyed teen reached for the silver faucet to turn the shower off. He dried his hair with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Silver was on his bed reading his book as usual. Gold went and put on some boxers, Silver reaching over for his bookmark. ""I hope you don't kick in your slee- GOD DAMMIT PUT A SHIRT ON" Silver yelled, his face the same color as his hair. "What? It's not like you haven't seen a guy shirtless before" Gold snorted.

The redhead blushed more, if it was possible. "Idiot just get in already so we can sleep!" he shouted. Grunting, Gold got into the bed. It was pretty small considering the fact it was for one person. Silver scooted all the way to the edge, almost falling off. "Hey Silver?" the amber eyed teen called out. There was no reply heard from the redhead. "Silver?" he called again. "Go to sleep Gold." came a reply. He chuckled and shifted a bit.

Gold was almost about to fall asleep. Silver's breathing had changed into a slight snore but the raven haired boy thought it was rather… cute. Just when he was about to fall into slumber, Gold felt something warm against his back and wrap around him. He fell asleep after that in pleasant confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had a small writers block but I'm okay now. **

**Sadly the doujin will not be continued due to my best friend being stubborn.**

**I had a hard time thinking about what to write in this chapter, actually I still don't know while I am typing this.**

**I'll think of something.**

**This story is now dedicated to my dear friend Zettaiya who loves Secondary. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED POKEMON IT WOULD BE ILLEGALLY GAY SO NO I DONT OWN POKEMON OKAY? OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 3- Embarrassing moments.

Light flooded from the window as Pidgeys chirped their morning song. Gold slowly stirred awake and opened his eyes to check the time. It was about 6:30am, the time he usually got up (while failing miserably). However, the amber-eyed male didn't feel like getting up. His whole body felt weak and heavy like he was on drugs. But something was making him want to stay... something warm was wrapped around him...

Gold opened his eyes again and turned his head to the right to see the beautiful figure that lay next to him. A gorgeous woman with red hair had her arms arou- oh shit wait that was Silver. The redhead had his arms tightly around Gold's torso making it almost impossible to move. "S-Silver..." he stuttered. God dammit he _never _stuttered! Silver was snoring lightly as he muttered something then wrapped his arms tighter around Gold's chest, making it hard to breathe.

It took a moment for the amber-eyed male to realize that he was blushing. Did that mean he was gay? Or bi? That couldn't be true! Gold shook his head trying to clear out the images of him being gay. "Silver wake up!" he hissed at the boy. Silver finally opened his eyes and blinked his pools of mercury a few times. "Wha... G-Gold...?" he mumbled. After blinking a few more times, Silver finally realized what he was doing and quickly let go of Gold, his face the shade of his hair.

Gold watched Silver move to the edge of the bed in his tank top. A huge scarlet blush was dyed on his pale skin. "I-I'm sorry... I just... I didn't know.. and... and I was..." Gold sat there listening to Silver stutter-rant for a while. "Silver." he said after a while. "W-what...?" squeaked the redhead. "Shut up. I don't really give a fuck." Silver relaxed a bit, glad that Gold had forgiven him. "Oh yeah what time is it?" he asked, yawning adorably.

Gold looked at the clock. "It's already 7:00..." he murmured. "SHIT!" Silver exclaimed. The mercury-eyed male shot up and out of his bed, leaving Gold alone. The amber-eyed male shrugged and yawned. Man he hated mornings, mostly waking up but today wasn't so bad seeing how cute Silver was... Wait. Did he just call Silver "cute"? Gold shook his head again to clear out any more of his thoughts.

Silver was in the shower so Gold decided on making breakfast first. He poured some orange juice and got some cereal ready for the two of them, listening to the steady sound of the shower. Right now he just wanted to stand in the warm water and close his eyes to try to clear out his mind. Valentines Day would be tomorrow and he still didn't have a Valentine. If he didn't have one it would effect his population by a lot. In other words he needed a date really soon.

The sound of the shower stopped and Gold came back to his senses. Silver walked out with his school uniform on and for some reason Gold felt disappointed. "So are you going to take a shower or not?" he asked. Amber eyes blinked for a moment. "No, we don't have time anyways. Come on let's go." he sighed. Silver had a confused expression on his face but decided to brush it off. "You have a two person bike right?" asked the redhead. Gold nodded. He _did_ have a two person bike. One seat for the pedal and the other for the person who was willing to hug Gold for a whole 15 minutes. Apparently Silver was that person because he asked if he could pick him up at his tutor's house. Of course Gold agreed because honestly, who wouldn't want a sexy redhead hugging you for a whole 15 minutes.

On the way down to school, the two passed by Morty and Falkner's room as they heard a scream. Gold stopped in his tracks and snapped his head to the door of room #228. A blonde boy burst out of the room and crashed into the wall followed by a very flustered Falkner in nothing but a towel. "MORTY YOU PERVERT DON'T LOOK AT ME IN THE SHOWER!" the navy-haired boy screamed. He then caught the very confused redhead and the slightly amused raven staring at them and blushed more. "Sorry." was all that came out of the mouth of the boy with amethyst eyes. "um... we'll just leave now,,," Gold murmured awkwardly.

So school went along as usual, Gold still not giving a fuck and texting random girls. Silver revealed the shocking secret that he was a boy which made the boys sad and the girls very, _very _happy. Like no shit they were jumping around gossiping about who would ask him out first. Again, Gold had that feeling inside him that made him feel sort of sad and mad. It was no doubt jealousy but why would he be feeling jealous? "Is that your roommate?" Gold jumped and turned around. Falkner stood behind him with his usual grin on his face. "Oh hey Falk what's up?" said Gold, raising a fist for a fist-bump.

"So um sorry about this morning." the navy-haired teen said awkwardly. Gold chuckled lightly. "It's fine I mean nobody gives a fuck if they saw their best friend in a towel kick their roommate out, right?" The two laughed. Man, Gold had missed those days when it was just him and Falkner. Wallace came in and started talking about shit while the girls passed notes obviously about Silver. Damn that made him jealous. Silver had all the girls now.

At the end of class Gold counted the notes he had. "Tch. Only 15 today?" he voiced out loud. Amber eyes traveled to Silver who was gathering up his notes. On his desk was a pile of about 37 notes from the girls. The redhead left the room, leaving the love letters on the table. Gold picked one up and read it.

_Hi Silver!  
__I think you are really cute and handsome!  
__Maybe sometime this week we could go and hang out together? If you're free that is.  
__Anyways I hope you enjoy yourself at Sphillis!_ :)

_**~Yellow**_

Now that threw Gold into rage. Yellow would never date another person other than him! He felt he should have been furious with Silver right now but, it really wasn't his fault for looking good. The raven haired teen tossed the note in the trash bin and left the classroom feeling quite in the bad mood. He was greeted by a brunette waiting for him by the same corner he encountered Silver.

"Hey Goldy boy~" she mused. Gold felt like glaring at the annoying girl but that would be rude wouldn't it? "What do you want Lyra?" he asked while rolling his eyes. Lyra smirked and walked towards him, letting her way too short skirt sway. "Oh I think you forgot, today is Valentines Day idiot! So why don't you... you know..." she smirked more and tugged the sexy raven down by his tie. "...take me to bed?" she finished in a seducing whisper. Gold actually fell into her trap for a second, then somehow, the thought of Silver came into his head. "No, sorry Lyra. I have homework." and with that, he fled leaving the brunette alone.

_"Today is Valentines Day?" _he thought to himself while walking back to his dorm. Again, the thought of Silver came into his head. gold shook his head, taking out his phone to call Falkner. "What's up?" came he voice of his best friend after a few seconds. "Yeah, well you see today is Valentines Day right?" the raven asked. "Mhm. So what?" Gold sighed and thought for a while before saying what he was going to say.

"Well, you see... I don't know why but whenever I think of dating or anything to do with love... well..." "Well?" asked the navy haired teen impatiently. "Well... I think of Silver..." he finished, bracing the reply. Falkner chuckled and Gold swore he was blushing. "Gold it's okay, I feel the same way with.. well Morty." Gold raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So you know what this means?" he asked. _Falkner was definitely smiling right now._ "Yes," said the other boy. "What is it?" the raven asked, anxious to hear an answer.

"You like him."

Falkner said simply, bluntly. Gold's eyes widened. No! He was not gay! He most definitely did NOT like Silver! Oh god he felt like such a girl. "What? NO!" he shouted angrily, reaching the elevator to his dorm. Falkner clicked his tongue a few times. "No Gold, don't deny it. You like him and I... I like Morty so it's fine." Gold shoved his key into the lock to his room and kicked it open. "I am NOT gay!" he yelled, slamming the door and hanging up. "Yes you are Gold, admit it." Gold spun around to see that Falkner had followed him through the door somehow. Amber eyes stared at blue for a moment before his own traveled to the ground.

He already knew the answer, he knew it all along. He liked Silver.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Hurt

Gold stood in front of the white and pastel yellow house. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hands, then at the bold number on the house. _49 Oakwood road. _he thought. So this was Silver's tutor's house. It seemed a bit too... rich and 's grip tightened on the small box of chocolates Falkner had forced him to buy for Silver. He actually liked the redhead a lot, once he thought about it.

Putting the box in his back pocket, Gold knocked on the door. There was no reply so he knocked again, and again. Still no reply. He decided to just walk in and hopefully find that Silver wasn't dead or anything. His tan hand covered the doorknob when suddenly, a strange _feeling _shot through his body. Like he shouldn't just walk in, something terrible would happen.

Gold just stood like that for a while, amber pools staring holes into the metal knob until finally he turned it. Walking into somebody random's house was rude and he knew that but honestly, his roommate and crush might have been dead, who knew? The house seemed big from the outside but it was pretty simple on the inside. a dining room on the right, office on the left, the usual house.

Gold stood at the door for a moment before walking further into the house. "G-Green..." he heard Silver murmur. Amber eyes widened a bit before turning into a determined but frightened glare. Gold took one more step into the living room and-

Silver and a brunette teen about their age with spiky hair were on the couch together, mouths together, tongues dancing with each other boy had his hand firmly in the smaller redhead's hair, fisting it gently. The amber eyes watched, wide with astonishment and... hurt.

It hurt so fucking bad.

Mercury eyes opened a fragment, just enough to see Gold standing at the entrance to the living room. The two sprang apart as Silver stood up. "G-Gold... I..." he started but was silenced by Green holding a hand out in front of him. "You know barging into people's houses is rude, right?" the brunette simply stated.

Gold still stood with his bangs shadowing his eyes. He couldn't let Silver see his eyes- and know how hurt he was. However, the redhead's eyes traveled to the small box of chocolates Gold clutched to his chest. His eyes widened and the boy pulled the box closer to his chest.

_Have you ever been hurt so badly you couldn't even describe it?_

_That's honestly how Gold felt that second._

_But if you are usually known for your happiness and smile,_

_Why would you ever want to show weakness and sorrow?_

_The best solution there was... was to fake smile._

So that's what he did. Gold lifted his head up so the two boys standing in front of him could see his expression. He gave them one of his signature smiles and laughed. "Right, right. I'm sorry for barging into your house like that -er... Green was it?" The brunette nodded. The amber eyes boy turned to face Silver and gave him another smile to show he was fine. "We should go now, it's already dark out."

Silver looked down but obediently followed behind the raven. The two were escorted to the exit by Green who received another apology from Gold. Then the door shut. He got on the bike first followed by Silver who climbed on the metal holder in the back. The raven haired teen felt a blush creep into his face as the redhead gently wrapped his arms around Gold's waist.

The two boys rode in silence back to the academy and back to the dorms. They awkwardly passed Morty and Falkner's room hearing Falkner yell something about "Ghost Shit". They decided to ignore it and move on. When they came to their dorm room, Gold reached into his pocket and took out a key.

After opening the door he stepped inside but was stopped by Silver who grabbed his hand. The raven haired teen turned his head to see Silver blushing and looking at anything but the amber eyed boy who stood before him. "I... I'm sorry..." he muttered.

Gold blinked then smiled. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone who's apologizing, it should be me." The redhead shook his head, auburn hair swishing around. "No... Gold... y-you like me... right?" he mumbled. Silver could see Gold's pupils widen a bit, the shield of happiness giving away revealing eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

The raven haired teen turned away. "We... better get dinner..." he said refusing to talk anymore. Silver opened his mouth to say something then closed it staring at the ground. _What have I done? _he silently asked himself.

Gold sat in his room studying, actually studying. He wasn't in the mood to do his dick doodles anymore. Instead he put all his attention into the work he had in front of him but it was hard when you had a constant pain nagging your chest. The doorknob turned as Silver stepped in with a bowl of noodles. The raven haired teen didn't look up. Silver walked over to his desk and gently placed the bowl on the surface.

When Gold still didn't look up he sighed. "Thank you." came a soft murmur. Silver smiled to himself softly and turned to leave. Gold looked up at the redhead when wasn't facing him anymore. The raven haired teen got up. "Wait! Silver!"

Silver turned and saw Gold running at him. Before the redhead could react he was slammed into the wall with a pair of lips on his own. Silver let out a muffled "Mmmm!" and tried to push the raven haired teen away. Gold on the other hand pinned Silver's fragile wrists and continued to invade the redheads personal space. Suddenly Gold was forced away from Silver as he was kicked in the stomach.

Silver sent the raven haired teen an ice-cold glare and left the room leaving Gold on the floor alone. His golden eyes traveled to the floor as realization hit him in the face. A single lone tear slid out of his eye. More soon followed as Gold couldn't help it anymore. He let out a sob and brought his hands to his eyes. Sobbing freely now letting the tears cascade down his face, he curled up and pressed his knees to his chest.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Haha, making a miserable fanfic is fun~**

**Anyways, probably wont update for another month. I'm at the airport now. UGH LIMITED WI-FI IS SO ANNOYING.**

**Sorry for the wait! I fought a small writer's block but I think I'm okay now!**

**To make up for it I'll give you a small spoiler.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

_rape._

**So much for the "small spoiler" huh?**

**Review and Favorite please! It makes me happy! :D**


End file.
